Rolling Star
Rolling Star is YUI's seventh single. The title track was used as fifth opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it was featured from Episode 98 through 120. Track List :1. Rolling star :2. Winter Hot Music :3. I remember you ~YUI Acoustic Version~ :4. Rolling star ~Instrumental~ Video Rolling Star Lyrics Kanji= もう我慢ばっかしてらんないよ 言いたい事は言わなくちゃ 帰り道夕ぐれのバス停 おちこんだ背中にバイバイバイ 君のFighting Pose 見せなきゃ oh oh 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッテ たまに悔んだりしてる そんな Rolling Days 転んじゃったっていいんじゃないの そん時は笑って上げる 乗り込んだバスのおくから 小さく微笑が見えた 君を頼りにしてるよ 夢にまで見たような Sweet Love 恋人たちは隠れ家をさがすの でも現実は会えない日が 続きながらも信じてるの Lonely Days Oh yeah, yeah… 躓いたって Way to go Yeah, yay! どろどろけ Rolling Star なるべく笑顔でいたいけれど 守り抜く為には仕方ないでしょう きっとうそなんて そう意味を持たないの All my loving… そうじゃなきゃやってらんない 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッて たまに悔やんだりしてる そんな Rolling Days Oh yeah, yeah… そう分かってるって Oh yeah, yeah… 躓いたってWay to go Yeah, yay! どろどろけRolling Star |-| Rōmaji= Yume ni made mite you na sekai de Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo Iitai koto wa iwanakucha Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya Oh! Oh! Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days Koronjatta tte ii n janai no Son toki wa waratte ageru Norikonda basu no oku kara Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo Oh! Oh! Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love Koibito tachi wa kakurega wo sagasu no Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga Tsuzuki nagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely days Tsumazuita tte Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! Dorodarake Rolling star!! Narubeku egao de itai keredo Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho? Kitto uso nante sou imi wo motanai no All my loving Sou janakya yatterannai Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days ... Sou wakatteru tte Tsumazuita tte Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! Dorodarake Rolling star!! This was transcribed directly from Bleach Best Tunes lyric book. |-| English= A world like I have seen in my dreams Without conflict, just people eating eachother My patience is running out I want to say what I wanna say Coming home from the bus stop at twilight Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others You gotta show your Fighting Pose oh oh A world like I have seen in my dreams Without conflict, just daily peace But in reality, I tend to worry about Troubles and the daily grind,those Rolling Days Even though you keep on falling, You laugh and get up every time As I board the vacant back of the bus You flash me a small smile I must place my trust in you Sweet love like I have seen in my dream Lovers searching for hidden refuge But in reality, on the days we cannot meet, Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days Even if you stumble, Way to go!! Yeah! Yeah!!A muddled Rolling Star!! It pains me so to see your smiling face, but Is there no way to protect you till the end? There is no meaning to this lie, none at all All my loving, Without it, I can't go on A world like I have seen in my dreams Without conflict, just daily peace But in reality, I tend to worry about Troubles and the daily grind,those Rolling Days Even if you understand it all Even if you stumble, Way to go!! Yeah!Yeah!!A muddled Rolling Star!! Characters The characters in the fifth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: External Links * Wikipedia Article * Anime Lyrics Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening